Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key structure and, more specifically to, a detachable key structure.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional keyboard configured to an electronic device (such as a tablet computer), an elastic conduction switch is disposed on a membrane circuit, and a keycap is disposed on the conduction switch. The conduction switch is triggered by pressing the keycap to enable a corresponding keying circuit of the membrane circuit, and thus a keying signal corresponding to the keystroke is sent out.
A scissors-type positioning structure is disposed between the membrane circuit and the keycap to allow the keycap to move up and down within a certain distance. When the keycap is removed for cleaning or replacing, the keycap needs to be pulled up manually or disengage from the scissors-type positioning structure via a special tool. However, the keycap is easily damaged due to a great force or a wrong way while removing.